


A thing of perspective

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hero TV (Tiger & Bunny), Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Paparazzi, Secret Identity, Wild Tiger - Freeform, tiger central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Its a thing of perspective you see,To the citizens of Sterbild this short clip- which is now being aired across every single television in the city. Is of the Charming and most desired eligible bachelor Barnaby Brooks Jr, with his hand in a slightly questionable placement upon the delicate curve of Kaburagi T. Kotetsu’s spine- Who, you guessed it!Is not wearing his god damn mask.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A thing of perspective

_Oh_ Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, you are in _so much trouble._

The man in question could only wheeze to himself once he flicked on his own television in the late hours of the night. He was well aware of these dangers that accompanied such things as secret identities. Only more so due to his friendship with Barnaby Brooks Jr himself. But as he took in the contents of the News that evening, Wild Tiger was not quite sure whether to laugh his voice raw, or drop more than a just foot into his own grave.

You see, it is a matter of perspective. To Tiger this short clip of Barnaby- his pale hand clutched fast upon the curve of Kotetsu’s own back, is simply because he had _out of reflex_ sought to grab and guide his partner from distractedly walking into oncoming traffic. Now, To the citizens of Sterbild this short clip- which is now being aired across every single television in the city. Is of the Charming and most desired eligible bachelor Barnaby Brooks Jr, with his hand in a slightly questionable placement upon the delicate curve of Kaburagi T. Kotetsu’s spine- Who, you guessed it!

_Is not wearing his_ _god damn_ _mask._

Now, you’re thinking sure ‘This is a little bit bad’ but wait! i implore you, it gets worse.

A few nights or so before this unfortunate News cast, Kotetsu had been in the centre of a particularly wretched fire. The building he had been in was a post office located a few floors above the rest. He had gone in his civilian clothes with intentions to post his sweet daughter a gift.

When the fire had erupted- it had been violent, a rush of heat against his skin and a slough of ash that smothered all who sought to breathe. He remembered the sound of hissing embers as they bit at his cheeks- the ache of his fingers once he had accidentally dropped his only hero mask into its sizzling bowels.

Mask-less and choked with a desperate need to save lives, save everyone. Kotetsu had spent almost the entirety of his time blinded by smoke and dragging Civilians through splintered doors. By the end Tiger had managed to herd everyone into the stairwells for a clean exit, for _everyone else_ that is. A beam of roaring timber and spitting flame had denied him passage, with his hundred power now exhausted, the man had no choice but to flee for a window. Kotetsu, nails clogged with splinters had clawed his way to its precarious edge. Thick black clouds bellowed from behind him like the ominous robe of death itself.

Startled cries from beyond this blaze of a building were all he could perceive from his brittle window ledge. He hoped that they were because of him. It was indeed safe to say that Wild tiger was not in any position for more rescuing, But rather in need of it. With this last thought, a blast of scorched flame pitched the man straight off his perch and into the weightless embrace of gravity.

At this point, Hero Tv’s cameras were rolling and in perfect focus to capture Barnaby as he swooped in, shoulder guards illuminated scarlet as he caught kotetsu from his possible demise. Barnaby had held him fast then, armoured hands dug painfully into Tigers sides as he begun to cough himself raw. The cameras were aware of the opportunity presented to them and swiftly became a shadow that observed the glow of Barnaby’s figure as he beelined to the wail of an ambulance.

Kotetsu supposed that it would have been a magnificent shot, to see a hero personally fret over the life of a civilian. It is what it must have seemed to any other who did not know Kotetsu was in fact Wild tiger himself. Now, back to the matter of perspective and why this makes it worse, what the city were to grasp from these to separate events is undoubtedly their most beloved hero Barnaby Brooks Jr, is cozying up with a civilian he had rescued.

This certainly did not bode well with Kotetsu, not when he walked to work that morning, with strangers who blinked owlishly at him as he passed. And certainty to when he entered the Apollon to the sound of his fellow hero’s howling in laughter. Kotetsu was greeted to the sight of Barnaby, cheeks stained red in embarrassment and the others tittering at the News channel in glee.

“Never knew you had it in you Handsome!” Nathan had teased, the screen behind him replayed the video of Barnaby with his hand splayed on Kotetsu’s back.

It didn’t end there, the News report proceeded like a steel boot kick to man who’s already down. It speculated on Bunny’s budding relationship with this mysterious older lover, and the romantic prospect of them meeting through a rescue.

Kotetsu was absolutely mortified “This isn’t funny” he wined “do you know how many weird looks I got on my way over!?” This exclamation only caused them to laugh harder and make bunny sink into a chair, his hands over his face.

“come on guys...” Kotetsu blinked after a moment, eyes thoughtful before an expression of horror soon overcame him _“oh no”_

“ _oh nooo”_ he breathed again, and _e_ veryone attentions quickly zoned upon him as he panicked slightly

“Breathe Kotetsu-san” Barnaby had offered from his seat

“Breathe?” Tiger questioned hysterically “Bunny! My daughters going to see this! My daughters going to see this on the TV!”

“I’m sure she’ll understand that it was a misunderstanding” he replied, face still flushed

“ _she doesn’t know I’m wild tiger”_

The room quietened almost immediately. And Kotetsu pondered the thought, from her perspective her clumsy looser dad is suddenly dating the most famous man in Sterbild city.

“She’s going to be so jealous”

Someone face palmed and bunny against all odds- _snorted_ “That is what you get from this?”

“look bunny” Kotetsu stressed “She’s _your_ biggest fan, she is also going to be super mad i didn’t say anything”

“say what?”

“exactly!” Tiger gestured to his partner wildly “how am i meant to explain myself. ‘oh I’m not actually Barnaby Brooks Jr’s secret lover you see... Plot twist- _Your papa is actually_ _ **wild tiger???”**_

The hero didn’t get much time to think on this as Agnes strode in a fearsome glint in her eye. The sight caused even Barnaby to shrink away from her presence. She had beckoned them sternly, emerald eyes alight with something indescribable. The hero pair shuffled over meekly.

“you two” she had begun with a stern expression which bore down upon them “I _expect_ to see more ‘secret’ meetings between the two of you”

Kotetsu _choked,_ then floundered, then choked a little more.

“- these ratings are the biggest I’ve seen!” Agnes continued in glee “the scandal of Barnaby seeing an older man! Business is thriving. Keep it secretive, mysterious. Juice every bit you can from this opportunity”

Scandal! Kotetsu thought as he spun to meet his partner, the only scandalised thing he can find is the look on Bunny’s face.

“I am not staging a fake relationship with Kotetsu-san!” the man in question blurted, his usually smooth voice rose to a desperate quality.

“and why not” Agnes hummed and held out her fingers as if to list its benefits “your popularity as a hero grows, as does your place in this industry”

Bunny’s jade green eyes narrowed as the reporter listed potential perks, and as we all know- the man had an undoubtable obsession with the success of his careerer. Barnaby barely gave it a thought.

“I’ll do it”

**Author's Note:**

> The news of a new season in the making, has re-kindled my absolute adoration for this show.


End file.
